


Cold Bones

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Bodyguard AU, F/M, Jonsa Spring Challenge, trigger - abduction, trigger - implied torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Recovering from her traumatic abduction, Sansa finds herself in a unique but necessary situation - stowed away as a vital witness under the protection of the Federal Government and one handsome FBI Agent, Jon Snow, keen to do his job well. Despite their arrangement and trying hard to be unaffected by what is happening around them, Jon and Sansa find themselves inexplicably drawn to each other.





	Cold Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonsa Spring Challenge: Day 6 - Song (Where's My Love by SYML)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr)

What she thought was sweat, tasted like blood. 

Sansa flinched at the thought, desperate to pry her hands free of the chained cuffs on her wrists. She would break her own arms but what good would it do in escaping this hell hole? Her laboured breathing slowly turned into sobs as the fear finally gripped her. 

_I don’t want to die. Not like this._

“There you are my queen,” Sansa heard the door creak open. Squinting at the sudden light pouring into the room, Sansa watched as a shadow approached her. Grunting, she sat up, moving further, backing into the wall as much as she could. If only the ground would swallow her, it was a fate she desired more than this one.

“Look at you, you’re hurt my precious. Hope I wasn’t too hard on you. Well, I will be but for now,” Ramsay’s voice trailed off as he dabbed at her damp forehead. The dull ache returned and Sansa felt the room spin once more.

“Well, that was just warm up. I’m preparing you for your destiny, Sansa. Do you not know how important you are to me?” Ramsay sneered as he seized her arms and forced her to face him. 

Sansa had no will nor the breath to say a word. Only a tear that rolled off her cheek and onto the dirty concrete floor. 

With her eyes shut and one final deep breath, Sansa muttered her last prayer.

Jon’s heart was pounding wildly as beads of sweat pooled on his forehead. He listened intently for further instructions and counted slowly in his head, his body bent low, taut and in position. Stealthily, Jon moved towards the door with his revolver pointed straight as Edd and Grenn crept closely behind. Jon swallowed the sharp cold air as he listened again for any voices behind the frame. He  _had_ to be in the right place. All the evidence they had led to this very location. His instincts had strongly agreed and that was enough for him. He knew it, he felt it.  _The sick bastard’s time is up._

A muffled scraping and squeak broke the silence and Jon quickly signaled to his squad. It was all he needed to take action.  _His ass is mine._

A rhythmic beeping kept drifting in and out of Sansa’s ears and her mind’s eye was shrouded in bright white.  _Am I in heaven? Am I truly dead_ , she thought.  _Mama, Papa.. my family._

“Shhh… I’m here my darling girl. Right here,” her mother’s hushed voice spoke, to her surprise. 

“She’s up… Oh thank God.”

“Sansa…”

Tears formed under her closed lids as soft familiar voices surrounded her and Sansa wanted to run, towards them, to those voices.  _Not the white light. Where are you?_ A firm warm grip on her hand gave Sansa the strength to open her eyes.

Tears blurred her vision but there he was, her father standing over her with eyes brimming. “Oh! My sweet girl!” 

For the first time in her life, God was real. And He had heard her.

* * *

“Mr Stark, I understand your concerns but for now I think that’s the best alternative.”

“But my daughter isn’t the criminal! She was the victim! You can’t do this to us, not after what she has been through. And all she needs now is her family. The last thing we want is the FBI surrounding her. She needs to be safe!”

Davos sighed. He understood perfectly how Ned Stark must be feeling but Davos also knew that if Sansa were to return home, more people would turn up dead. Including her. Until further evidence uncovered to prove the Boltons were behind the trafficking ring, Sansa was not out of the woods yet. _A safe house is what she needs._

“With all due respect sir, her safety is exactly what we’re keeping. She is our only lead in the investigation and believe me, Mr Stark, she will be helping a lot of people. She will be saving lives. But it is also extremely dangerous for her right now. I’m sorry, Mr Stark. We will make sure we stay in contact with you to let you know that all is fine and well. Please understand, the Witness Protection Program is, unfortunately necessary, for Sansa. I promise you, she’ll be in good hands.”

Ned looked down, fighting back tears again. He was beyond exhausted. He almost lost Sansa once and now that she was found, he had to let her go again. “Catelyn would be devastated. She doesn’t deserve all of this. None of us do.”

It was a heartbreaking but the more time it took to convince them, the more dangerous the operation would become. There was no knowing what the Boltons were getting up to, now that their mastermind and heir to the crime family’s empire was shot dead.

Davos laid a hand on the shoulder of the sobbing father.“I promise you, she’ll be well taken care of. We have our best agents on the job. Jon Snow. He was the one who saved your daughter, Mr Stark. And he’s the best one to keep your daughter safe. Please, Mr Stark. For her safety and your family’s.”

Ned glanced again at Catelyn who was cradling Sansa’s head, stroking her hair gently. “Let us say goodbye to her, then. Please.” 

There was no more he could say. Nothing that could make it better. It was the worst part of his job. The hardest and he hated it every time it came up.

Davos could only nod.

* * *

Sansa limped to the bed and surveyed her surroundings. It was cozy and simple but it was cold. The whole house was cold, without her family. 

“I hope this would do. The clothes are in there if you need to change and I guess.. I’ll go prepare dinner. There’s a button at the bedside table and press that if you need help. Oh, and a panic button just here,” the young man dressed in a suit with a head of combed down curls pointed to the edge of the headboard. “You know, if anything comes up. Which I’m sure it won’t. And I’m Jon.”

Sansa smoothed the small crinkles of her bed sheet and sighed defeatedly.

 “Thank you, Jon.”

It was a pain to walk or move but thankfully the kitchen was just around the corner from her room. Sansa hadn’t changed from the dress her mother had helped put on at the hospital. She didn’t have the courage to remove anything covering her body.  _Not yet._  It was too soon to see the scars. 

Soft rock music and sizzles filled the kitchen and a delicious scent wafted through the air. Sansa watched as Jon, now clad in a t shirt and jeans stir the pan, bopping his head along to the music, unaware she was standing right behind.

“It smells good here.”

Jon almost dropped his spatula at the sound of her voice. “Oh Miss Stark! Sorry I didn’t hear you.”

Sansa winced as she sat down gently on the nearest chair. Jon rushed to help only to be refused by Sansa. 

“It’s all right. I can manage. I can’t depend on you all the time. It’s not like you’ll be around the house all the time anyways,” Sansa smiled politely. Jon turned off the heat and grabbed some plates. He hoped she’d like stir fry. It was the easiest thing to make given the short notice. 

“Actually, Miss Stark, I won’t be leaving your side at all. The house, I mean. Wherever you go, I go. So yeah, I won’t be leaving unless we have to.”

Sansa frowned. “Wait… What do you when we have to? You mean, we’re stuck in this house? That’s it? Well, what am I gonna do then to spend the time?”

“Well, your doctor’s appointments that’s one,” Jon said warily as he poured iced water for her, “and we can go out if you’d like. I just need clearance. I have a computer if you need to do anything and some books if you’d like to read. But yes mostly we’ll be staying.. in.”

Sansa suddenly lost her appetite. She had been rescued from one dungeon but only to enter another. “I’m sorry, I’m not hungry now. I think I’d like to go to sleep. Thank you for dinner, excuse me Jon…” Sansa sipped some water and began to stand up. Her heart started to race and her palms sweaty. She wanted to go home. 

“Miss… It’s just protocol.. I’m sorry if it’s something I said, I didn’t mean to-”

“My name is Sansa! Don’t they tell you that in the case file? Aren’t you supposed to know who the hell it is you’re protecting? For fuck’s sake!”

Jon kept silent and sat back down on his chair.

“I just want to be with my family! I deserve that at least! Why won’t you people let me?” Sansa snapped and headed slowly to her room. It had barely been three days since she left the hospital and all she wanted was to go back home and lay in her own bed, in her own room. Her family would keep her safe but deep down she knew it was true, a nagging sense that she was still very much in danger. 

A few hours had probably passed as Sansa stared at the ceiling and the unmoving fan that hung from it, that a growl in her stomach pushed her to get up. It was already dark and the view from the windows was only darkness. Sansa could not remember what it had looked like earlier during the day but she did not care. They were in godforsaken nowhere. The view was the least she cared about. Sansa was about to walk towards the door when a gentle knock almost made her jump.  _Dammit Jon._

“Sansa? Is everything all right? May I come in, please?”

Sansa hesitated. She should apologize but her mood wasn’t any better than a few hours ago.

“Sure, Jon. Come in.”

The door opened to a smiling Jon holding a tray of food. “I figured you might be hungry. Please eat Sansa. It’ll make you feel better. Please? It’s edible, I swear.”

Sansa’s mouth broke into a smile and opened the door wider for him to enter.  
“Thank you Jon. And for just now.. I’m sor-”

Jon shook his head. “Ah, no please don’t apologize. Besides, I get yelled at a lot. You can ask my Captain.”

Sansa sat up on the bed and pricked on a morsel of the heated stir fry with her fork. “Oh, this is good. You’re a good cook, Mr FBI Agent. What else do they teach you at the academy?”

Jon chuckled. “Shooting, unarmed combat, profiling criminals. You know, your typical every day stuff.”

Sansa smiled as she chewed on another piece of broccoli. “Of course.”  
Jon watched as she ate, his shy glances darting back and forth.  _Well, at least he’s cute. Not too bad to get stuck with._

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow Jon? Or is there a plan?”

Jon furrowed his brows, wondering what to say. There was no plan. Keeping her safe, supervising Sansa Stark at all times and reporting to Davos by midnight was his plan. He had to think of something in between seven thirty in the morning and midnight.

“Well, not much. No plans. We can play board games, cook and watch some dvds, I guess. Would that be okay for you? Your next appointment is next week, which I’ll be coming with you.”

Sansa looked away and took a sip of water. She felt sorry that Jon had to be stuck with her. It was all her fault. Her fault that she went against her intuition and met with Ramsay that night. But all she wanted to do was tell him to back off and leave her alone. She thought she was able to handle him by herself. And all this; alone and locked away in obscurity without her family by her side, was all because of her.

“Sansa? If you don’t like that we can do something else,” Jon chimed in, sensing her discomfort. 

Sansa bristled. “Anything but going out in public, right?”

“For now, yes. But it won’t be forever.”  _No. But my scars will be_.

* * *

The days passed and eventually blended as Sansa often did not know what day it was apart from the radio that Jon turned on every now and then. Neither did she care. She was still trapped in the house anyway. For God knows how long still. Jon had kept details of the investigation safe from her knowledge. And appreciatively so, for any mention of the Bolton name would give her nightmares. 

Jon and her had settled into a comfortable routine, him staying awake while she slept, and him resting while she was awake. They took turns to cook for one another. Sansa even baked her specialty, lemon cakes - which Jon had secretly grown to love. Groceries and things she asked for were delivered once a week, and almost every other day there was a new book to read and a new board game. But a favourite of theirs was Scrabble and some days the games went well into the night, allowing her to rest well after. Her sleep had gotten considerably better since the first night she arrived.

Sometimes, they would even go for a walk as Sansa needed to make sure her legs were healing but it tickled her that she had to put on a ridiculous wig and a cap everywhere they went. 

“It.. suits you,” Sansa remembered Jon tell her as she had the wig on for the first time. 

It was strange seeing herself with dark almost raven like hair. She looked like another person entirely. Which of course, was the whole point. It was strange to Sansa that she was beginning to enjoy this whole new other life vastly different from her old one. She could be anything, say anything and Jon allowed her to be. It was liberating despite the circumstances. There was no one to tell her she was wrong, no one to tell her she was not doing a good job. There was no noise. It was just her in her own little protective bubble. And it worked wonders. She had her bad days, when nightmares proved too much and missing her family had often dragged her down but having someone she could talk to and spend time with, was a lifesaver. Sshe was beginning to trust again. After what she had gone through, this was a milestone. And for that Sansa was beyond grateful. It was one thing that came unexpected.

“Hey Sansa, did you ask for hair dye?”

Sansa peered into the cardboard box that Jon was unpacking. 

“Yeah. I got tired of wearing the wig. Thought I might just change it completely. I mean, it’s easier right?”

Jon read the label and handed the box to her. “You don’t have to but sure, if it helps.”

Her last appointment with the doctor was the following week and it saddened her that she may not be out and about again. It was nice seeing a familiar part of town again. Although, she was still getting used to being called Alayne. Her pseudonym that Jon gave her when they were about in public. Jon had addressed her a few times and Sansa had often missed it but he assured her it wasn’t a big of a deal. 

Sansa dabbed the sides of her face that was streaked with black dye as she unwrapped the towel on her head. Flipping her head back, Sansa gasped as she stared at herself in the mirror. Black hair with blue eyes, eyes she recognised but a face that wasn’t her own.  _“Alayne,”_ she whispered. 

“Sansa, dinner’s read-” Jon paused suddenly, slack jawed at the dark haired beauty before him.

“You dyed your hair.. umm.. wow,” Jon gulped as he stared at her. Longer than he was supposed to. Sansa tucked her hair shyly behind her ears and sat down at the table. Jon was still visibly staring as he sat down on his chair. It made her chuckle at his gaze transfixed on her.  _He likes it, maybe._

“Well, do you like it?”

Jon blinked, finally and looked away, flustered. “Umm.. yeah I do. It looks good on you, Sansa.”

Sansa raised her finger to object. “Ah uh, Alayne.”

Jon smiled. “Right. Alayne.”

The dinner was unusually quiet, especially on Jon’s part although there were many instances where she nearly caught him staring at her. For some reason, the air between them possessed a palpable electric charge. And for once, between them, tension filled the atmosphere. It was both unnerving and amusing at once. This had never happened before and Sansa wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.  _Break the ice,_ she thought. The weird tension was making the room strangely warmer than usual.  _Just for fun. Fuck it, it’s been a while._

“You know, I’ve never watched p0rn.”  
Jon almost choked on his fish and coughed. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’ve never watched p0rn. Could we maybe get a DVD on one?”

Jon stared at her wide eyed, wiping his mouth, confused at the highly peculiar request. “Umm…. I guess that could be arranged.. if you wish.”

Sansa grinned slyly at the reaction she was getting.  _This is fun_ , this new persona. She could be anything and right now she wanted to be a flirt. It had been a while since she felt attractive, wanted or even beautiful. Ramsay had taken all of that away from her. But right here, right now with Jon Snow she was Alayne, the raven haired beauty armed with blood red lipstick and steely confidence. Sansa Stark could only dream to be like her.

“Although I would have to explain that to my umm.. captain.”

“Don’t. Tell him Alayne asked for it. Let’s just say, I’m curious.”

Jon chewed slowly on another piece of fish and sipped his water. 

_What is going on right now?_

He had no clue and he was not trained for this.  _PTSD?_  It was well documented that the disorder can cause changes in behaviour -  _but she was fine hours ago,_ he thought.  _What a 180_. Nevertheless, he had to tread carefully. Maybe even hoped that it was just a prank Sansa was pulling. Though the stares she kept giving him had made him more uneasy than amused. It gave his cock something to wake up to.  _Great timing._  Besides, it was hard to deny the bright red lips and the simple black dress she had on was doing things to him. 

Sansa decided to push it further.  _This,_  made her feel things.  _Why not?_

“Maybe something on.. I don’t know, anal? With ropes and tying.”

Jon spat out his drink and stood up to excuse himself. He had to. And to take a deep breath. In the corner of his eye, Sansa was clearly smiling, almost giggling as her shoulders began to shake slightly but it was obvious she was struggling to keep her composure.  _Perhaps it is a prank_ , he thought.  _Haha, funny_. Maybe he could play along too, if that’s what she wants.  _Hell, the night is still young and there’s nothing else to do._ Inhaling another deep breath and smirking to himself, Jon returned to his seat. 

“Are you all right, Mr Snow? Don’t you like anal?”

Jon bit down his own laughter. “No I can’t say I do. I haven’t tried. Have you, Alayne?”

Sansa eyed him with a single raised eyebrow and Jon watched as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.  _He’s playing along, how sweet_.  _Let’s play, then._

“No but something tells me I need to be more adventurous.”

“Oh, is that right? Well, one shouldn’t be deprived of such… Adventures. And watching the DVD would help, how exactly?”

Sansa pursed her lips as Jon struck her with a question beating her at her own game. It was clear to her asking questions was his forte.  _He’s a bloody FBI agent, you idiot, of course he knows how to ask questions._

But Sansa would not give in. It was getting interesting, so perhaps… not just yet.

“Visuals. A how to video that tells me exactly what I should do to experience the pleasure it promises to deliver.” Sansa cringed at the line. Even the worst TV writers wouldn’t come up with that. She was losing and losing fast. 

Jon licked his lips and smiled. “Oh, I’m sure it will be pleasurable. You just need the right partner and the right tools.” 

He had to stop before he burst into laughter at the word ‘tools’. “Okay, Sansa, I’m sorry, please stop. I can’t.. oh my, that was hilarious.” 

Jon shook his head and happily returned to finishing his dinner when a hand crept up his thigh that made him jump. 

Sansa inched closer and licked her lips. “My name is Alayne. Tell me if you’re the right partner. And who the fuck is Sansa?”

Jon drew a sharp breath and grabbed Sansa’s hand that was almost pawing at his stiff cock. 

“Sansa, please don’t do this, I beg you. I’m not… I’m not here to take advantage of you. Not after what you’ve been through. Please… I’m here to protect you. Sansa, don’t make my job more difficult than it already is.”

Sansa glanced down at her plate and back to Jon’s gaze. His eyes had grown dark and it almost frightened her but she could not look away. His mouth were saying those words but his eyes were saying a different thing. It was just so… different from what she was used to.  _‘No’_  was always her line. To the men who groped and pawed at her, who thought she was something to be owned, who whistled at her and who tried all means to touch her without permission. 

But here was this man, who swore to protect her, looked after her and listened to her, held her tight when she cried out in the night waking up in bed in cold sweat And refused her because of his word and honour. It was admirable and in a weird way, turned her on instantly. She knew she wasn’t supposed to. They weren’t supposed to.  _But then again, who’s watching?_

“Why is it difficult, Jon? Am I difficult for you?”

Jon glared at her and shifted uncomfortably with her hand firmly in his, resting on the table. Jon squeezed her hand, the tension was a little too much now.  _Out with it._

“No. You’re not,” he paused as he tilted his head slightly away from hers. “I just… Being here with you, alone in this house, sitting with with you, laughing with you, holding you in my arms.. is difficult. Because… because I fucking want you. So much, it hurts inside. But.. but I can’t.”

Jon shut his eyes and released her hand. Covering his face, he was far too embarrassed and regretted his confession. So many things could go wrong, losing his job and his entire career for one. But Sansa.. he’s never met anyone like her. He’s never cared for anyone like the way he cared for her. He had even started missing her when he had to leave her at the doctor’s office and her therapist appointments. He had denied many times, too many to count. But every time he looked into those blue eyes and a smile that could light up the night sky, he knew he was in it,  _deep_.  _No_ , his head reminded constantly but yet his heart said the opposite. And that was why it was so goddamned difficult. 

“Jon, look at me.”

He hesitated but looking up, Jon found himself nose to nose with Sansa.  _Shit._

“Sansa, please… I can’t.. we can’t.”

With a touch as light as a feather but burned right through him, Sansa cupped his face gently. 

“Kiss me.”


End file.
